Tortuosa pesadilla
by Peachilein
Summary: A veces, los sueños son presagios de lo que podría acontecer en el futuro. Perderla, sin poder protegerla de las manos del enemigo, era algo que no podría soportar, ni siquiera en sus más tortuosas pesadillas.


_A veces, los sueños son presagios de lo que podría acontecer en el futuro. Perderla, sin poder protegerla de las manos del enemigo, era algo que no podría soportar, ni siquiera en sus más tortuosas pesadillas._

**Tortuosa pesadilla**

El día había sido agotador. Las batallas contra las criaturas y trampas de Naraku, interminables. Todos sabían que la pelea final estaba a tan sólo un paso y que cualquier cosa podría suceder, una vez que ese maldito ejecutara su malvado plan.

Una noche. Ese plazo era el que les había dado para que se prepararan, evidentemente, jactándose de su futura victoria. Era irónico que el villano les diera una advertencia de cuándo atacaría; aún así, creyeron en su palabra. Después de todo, a Naraku le gustaba jugar, suponiendo que el grupo de amigos tendría toda la desventaja contra él, ahora que la perla de Shikon había sido completada, y se encontraba bajo su poder.

Ese demonio lo había logrado y ellos no habían podido impedirlo. Kikyo había muerto y a Kohaku le había sido regalada una nueva oportunidad de vida, gracias a ella. Ahora, sólo quedaba descansar y reponer fuerzas para el día siguiente que, seguramente, se convertiría en una espantosa pesadilla. Sin embargo, estaban preparados para lo que vendría.

Pese a creer que no podrían dormir, debido a la expectativa del día siguiente, sus cansados cuerpos respondieron por ellos, sumergiéndolos en un profundo sueño, alrededor de una abrigada fogata en medio del bosque. Pasaron un par de horas y todo se volvió silencioso, siendo lo único audible el crispar del fuego y las apacibles respiraciones de los miembros del grupo.

—No…

Kagome se removió levemente dentro de su bolsa de dormir al despertar su subconsciente. Aun manteniendo sus párpados cerrados, y ahora, con el sueño ligero, captó otros sonidos: Un suave gemido, luego un gruñido. Inquieta, abrió sus ojos y se incorporó de medio cuerpo, buscando con su mirada el origen de aquellos ruidos. Al parecer, todos seguían dormidos, pero entonces...

—Esto… se supone no debería suceder… esto no…

—¿Inuyasha?

La azabache ladeó su cabeza en dirección al medio demonio al escuchar su voz. Se sorprendió al notar la expresión perturbada en su rostro, y la posición rígida que había adoptado su cuerpo. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y sus labios, curvados en una mueca de dolor.

—No… ¡detente!

La voz del hombre sonaba enojada e impotente. Kagome se levantó de su puesto, preocupada, y caminó lenta y calladamente hacia él, procurando no despertar a los demás con sus pasos.

—Inuyasha, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, acuclillándose a su lado.

Lo observó por unos instantes al no obtener ninguna respuesta, notando que los ojos del híbrido seguían cerrados, lo que le indicaba que él aún seguía dormido. Estaba soñando…

—¿Cómo pude permitir que esto sucediera? —se quejó él entre murmullos, apretando fuertemente su mandíbula—. Se supone que yo te protegería…

_«¿A qué… a qué se refiere con eso?_ —Kagome ensanchó sus ojos tras escuchar aquello—. _¿Proteger a quién?_ —Su mente formuló rápidamente un nombre que sabía, le causaba mucho dolor a Inuyasha… y a ella—: _Kikyo…»_

El corazón de la muchacha se contrajo, embargándola una profunda tristeza. Seguramente, él estaba soñando con ella; no le encontraba otra explicación. Inuyasha aún debía estar sufriendo mucho por la muerte de la sacerdotisa, al no haber podido salvarla físicamente. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, pero era evidente que su alma la seguía anhelado con todas sus fuerzas.

En verdad odiaba dejarlo allí, torturándose con los recuerdos que se mostraban en sus pesadillas. No soportaba verlo así. Quizás, lo mejor sería despertarlo para liberarlo de su tormento…

—¿Por qué…? —se siguió lamentando el híbrido, con voz temblorosa—. ¿Por qué no pude protegerte… Kagome?

La mano de la joven se detuvo antes de lograr tocarlo, quedando su mente, por un segundo, en blanco. ¿Qué había dicho?

—¿Inuyasha? —balbuceó, absorta y confundida. Tal vez, sólo había sido su imaginación. Sin embargo, él continuó, agitándose, esta vez, más que antes.

—No… Kagome… —su cabeza se movió bruscamente de un lado a otro y sus facciones se contrajeron—. ¡No puedo dejarte morir! —Expuso lastimeramente, apretando a Colmillo de Acero fuertemente en su mano—. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de… de decirte que yo… lo mucho que yo… —sus cerrados ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender descontroladamente por sus mejillas—. ¡Maldición, Kagome! ¡No me dejes! —Exclamó sobresaltado, dando un golpe sobre el terroso suelo—. Te necesito… —masculló finalmente rendido y con voz quebrada.

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Él estaba llorando… No por Kikyo, no por sus amigos… lloraba por ella; por temor a perderla, porque la quería… Le dolió el corazón, y gotas salinas se formaron en sus propios ojos chocolates. Aunque una parte de ella se sintiera dichosa por ser correspondida de tal manera a su amor, nunca deseó que fuese de esa manera… con sufrimiento. Sabía que se trataba sólo de un mal sueño, pero la aflicción de él, era más de lo que podría soportar ver.

—¡Inuyasha! —Su cuerpo tomó vida propia y queriendo liberarlo de aquella tortuosa pesadilla, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Con la respiración agitada, los párpados del híbrido se abrieron de golpe, dejando finalmente ver el dorado de sus orbes. Su corazón latía frenéticamente en su pecho, sintiendo aún la sensación del resquebrajamiento y el agonizante dolor de perder a la persona más amada. Sin embargo, volver a escuchar su dulce voz y percibir su fragante aroma cerca de él, lo consternó por un momento.

«¿Ka-Kagome…?», dijo en su mente, aún estático, notando recién el calor del frágil cuerpo, que estaba pegado al suyo, en un protector y consolador abrazo.

—Inuyasha, por favor, no te preocupes —la escuchó susurrar cerca de su oído, mientas se aferraba más a él—, yo siempre estaré contigo… lo prometo…

Un fuerte nudo se formó en su garganta y sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar, siendo finalmente, consciente de la realidad. ¡Ella estaba viva! Todo había sido una maldita pesadilla.

—Kagome… —masculló, sintiendo la humedad nuevamente en sus ojos—. ¡Estás bien! —Profirió con desespero, envolviéndola impetuosamente entre sus fuertes brazos, con el temor de que se desvaneciera en cualquier momento.

No había formas para expresar el alivio que sentía en esos momentos. La pesada carga y angustiante desconsuelo que había destrozado su alma instantes atrás, se había desvanecido, siendo reemplazada por el sosiego.

Quería sentirla, olerla, estar seguro que ella estaba allí y no se iría nunca de su lado. Las sensaciones aún seguían a flor de piel. Todo había parecido tan real que, incluso, creyó que la había perdido para siempre. Eso era algo que jamás se hubiese perdonado. Ella era lo más valioso en su miserable existencia, ¿cómo permitir que ella muriera en batalla por defenderlo a él? ¡Imposible!

—Tranquilo, ya pasó —lo consoló dulcemente, acariciando el platinado cabello del hombre con amor y ternura—. Estoy aquí, a tu lado.

Lo escuchó suspirar profundamente, seguido de dos repentinas, pero significativas palabras, que llenaron su corazón de regocijo e ilusión, mezclada con una extraña sensación de tristeza y de incertidumbre:

—Te amo…

Él no necesitó escuchar una respuesta —tampoco se lo permitió al resguardar el rostro femenino en la seguridad de su duro pecho—, tan sólo tuvo la necesidad de decirlo antes que cualquier obstáculo se interpusiera.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero con todas sus fuerzas, costara lo que costara, él la protegería por sobre todas las cosas. Y, si su pesadilla resultara ser un mal presagio, estaba seguro que él la seguiría al más allá sin dudarlo, porque al morir su Kagome, la vida no sería más que una tortuosa pesadilla, sin escapatoria. Sencillamente, no lo soportaría…

Sus amigos, seguramente, se despertaron con los fuertes ruidos, pero al no mostrar movimiento alguno, supuso que estaban demasiado cansados o tal vez, solamente fingieron seguir durmiendo para no interrumpirlos. De cualquier modo, por ahora, les agradecía no intervenir y dejarlos a solas para disfrutar la última noche, abrazados.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! ^^

Aprovechando mi día libre, vengo a traerles este One-Shot recién salidito del "horno" xD. Por alguna razón (desconocida), la musa me invadió de repente y me salió con esto. Y, aunque me hubiese gustado escribir algo cómico e implementar un par de risas al final, no pude ^^'.

En fin, es lo que hay xD. De todas maneras espero que les haya gustado y disfrutaran de la corta lectura. Creo que nunca había logrado hacer algo tan corto… me impresiona xD. Ya nos veremos en una próxima historia que planeo traerles a futuro :P.

¡Muchas gracias de antemano por su apoyo y por sus bien recibidos reviews! Ya saben que con un comentario (sin importar el tiempo que pase), me alegrarán la vida =).

¡Besos y hasta pronto!

Con cariño,

Peach ^^


End file.
